Ferroelectric devices such as ferroelectric polymer memory devices may comprise one or more layers of ferroelectric material sandwiched between layers of electrodes. Methods of formation of devices such as ferroelectric polymer memory devices may vary, but one method may comprise depositing a layer of ferroelectric polymer on a first electrode layer, and then depositing and patterning a second electrode layer on a substantial portion of the ferroelectric polymer layer. However, methods for depositing the second electrode layer may be limited, and state of the art deposition methods may result in high defect density in the interface between the second electrode layer and the ferroelectric polymer layer.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved method of forming a ferroelectric polymer memory that addresses at least some of these concerns.